


(In)human Emotions

by smileflxwer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Leannan Si, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of death/violence, Other, incubus, mentions of drinking, nameless character w/ an unhealthy obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileflxwer/pseuds/smileflxwer
Summary: Being two supernatural creatures who have basically decided to travel together until the end of time, perhaps it was a bit inevitable feelings would happen.【In which Jeonghan is an Incubus and the reader is a Leannan Si.】【reposted from my tumblr blog: heartshxkr】
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader





	(In)human Emotions

You could make a drinking game out of how many times you have heard someone refer to him as an angel. It was rather ironic, and you couldn’t help but laugh every time. No, Jeonghan was a demon through and through. Not that you were much better yourself, though your species has never really been referred to as a demon. Yet you both had a common characteristic, you had to feed off of humans in order to survive.

Decades had passed since you and Jeonghan originally agreed to travel together. Yet it seemed like just yesterday to you sometimes as you remembered the image of the smirking incubus who’s eyes held a deep feeling of loneliness. An emotion that was also held in yours, a detail he would go on to tell you later. It wasn’t the first time you two had seen each other, you had made small talk plenty of times before when you both were in the same place at the same time. But until that night neither of you had even discussed the idea of travelling together, it was something rather uncommon for creatures that would feed off humans. However, you fed off of them in different ways, not to mention Jeonghan was always a bit known for breaking the rules.

So you stuck together in the end, becoming rather inseparable over time. And as much it pains you to admit, you weren’t an emotionless creature clearly, it only appeared to be a matter of time before you would develop some sort of feelings towards him.

It was something you chose not to voice however. You weren’t used to these sort of more human feelings, not to mention you didn’t wanna risk the one constant you seemed to have in this never ending life of yours.

Instead you sat at the bar the two of you had stopped at admiring him from afar as he searched for his next source of food. It was funny to you how you probably seem as captivated as the rest of the bar, a place filled with humans. You were displaying such a mortal trait, something you liked to pretend you weren’t capable of. Though Jeonghan knew the truth and would tease you endlessly for it, it was a facade you kept up for your own safety. Yet as of lately your walls continued to fall down around him. It was a blessing your current food source was never able to see you like this, you worried he would become obsessive like a few others had.

Admittedly you never saw much of the humans you formed contracts with other than an energy source for you to feed off of, but you were to be their muse for the rest of their short life. And sometimes that muse would lead to an obsession you hated having to handle. But you could not do much, as you were bound under contract.

The few times it had happened over the years, Jeonghan had come to your aid. See you were not allowed to actually physically harm the human you were bound to, however Jeonghan was never a part of this contract. He could do whatever he wished, which means he could end their life to help you if he so desired.

Of course, it was a last resort. But Jeonghan made it rather clear to anyone you made a contract with that if they tried to harm you, then they would no longer be safe.

You downed the rest of your drink as Jeonghan finally made his way back over to you, sure of what was to come next.

“Already found someone,” He grinned as he gestured over to the person he was speaking to only a moment ago.

You laughed, he was like this every time. Like it was impressive that he was able to find a human so quickly. “It never takes you long. Just try not to get lost on your way back in the morning.”

“Me? Get lost? _Why I have never_ -”

You rolled your eyes at his mock offended tone, causing him to laugh in return.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the hotel address and number written down. It’s all good!”

He ruffled your hair, you quickly letting out at an annoyed cry as you smacked his hands away. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go enjoy your meal.”

Though you attempted to appear irritated as you waved him away, he clearly saw the smile on your face. 

And with that conversation soon coming to an end, he left with the mortal following behind him. You had to wonder what the normal human emotion would be to see the person they have romantic feelings for leave to have sex with someone else. Jealousy, perhaps? Sadness? Somehow you couldn’t find yourself feeling anything much. Likely because you knew it was simply a method of feeding for Jeonghan. Though there was one emotion that did slip through: a longing to be the one that got to hold his hand as he dragged them along with him.

You tried to brush it away as you finished your last drink for the night and headed back to the hotel. 

“Hey, I’m back,” You shouted out as you walked in through the door to the room.

“I’m all set up if you’re ready!”

The voice of the man you currently had a contract with rang out. It was usually like this with artists, always prepared to get to work the moment you came back from your nights out with Jeonghan. In all the time of your existence, you were rather amazed by the amount of them who desired to draw or paint at 1 am.

Not that mattered much to you, sleep was optional for your species. So you simply shrugged off your jacket and allowed for your wings to unfurl as you flew over to the stool presented for you to sit on.

“I’m ready to go as long as you are!”

You flashed him a small smile, before turning around with your back to him. It was discussed earlier that he wanted to paint your wings, which didn’t surprise you. He wasn’t the first to be inspired by them and he certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“Of course they all focus on your wings, they’re your only charm point,” Jeonghan had joked with you plenty of times before.

Though you always pushed him away and rolled your eyes before teasing him back, the thought was one that would bring a dumb grin to your face when he wasn’t around.

However, it only made your mind spiral into more thoughts about the incubus - not even truly realizing how much time had actually passed until you were pulled out of your head.

“Okay, that’s good for tonight!”

You stretched out your arms, slightly relieved at being able to move away from the stool.

“So are you heading to bed now?”

He shook his head. “No I might work on a few other pieces before that.”

You flew over to him, assisting him in the clean up of his current materials at least. “Is your incubus buddy coming back soon?”

Your eyes quickly checked the clock on the wall. Only 3 am. “No, there’s no way he’ll be back this early.”

Generally he didn’t appear again until 6 am at the earliest. It was only on a few occasions he showed up so soon after draining a human of their energy. 

“Why does he have to be here anyway? He just gets in the way.”

It appeared things may be adding up to what you feared. There had already been potential signs leading to this, but you knew that jealous tone well. “He’s a package deal. You were aware of this when we made the contract.”

His attitude did not change however, though you couldn’t remember a situation where it did. A magic contract was one not to take lightly, and once a human let the emotions that came with it take over their mind, it was far too late.

“But he doesn’t really need to be here. It’s not like you two are an item or anything. Unless you want to be?”

“Of course not!”

You got a bit snappy, perhaps because he hit the nail right on the head. Or maybe because for the few times it had happened, you already grew much too tired of the envious behavior. 

“Then maybe we could be one instead?”

The human placed a hand on your shoulder, one you were quick to shove away. “No can do. You know the contract details, I can and will not be anything more than a muse to you.”

It was a very quick lesson to you in the early years as to why you could not become close with those you feed off of. They were simply human, and were fated to die young the moment they signed the contract. Growing attached would just leave you feeling emptier once they passed away.

Your existence truly was painfully lonely until Jeonghan came into it.

You needed to remove the incubus from your thoughts for now though. The man in front of you was becoming slightly hostile as he moved closer towards you.

Of course, you couldn’t hurt him, but you were much stronger than a human. If need be you could deal with him until Jeonghan came back, you would prefer being able to make him calm down if you could but realistically the peace wouldn’t last for long.

However, you didn’t need to weigh up your options. As they say, speak of the devil and he will appear. A familiar hand burst through the chest of the person you were trying to calm soon after he got too close to you. 

“If I knew you guys were gonna be talking about me I would’ve shown up sooner.”

You rolled your eyes as he removed the now corpse from his arm and allowed it to drop to the floor.

“Jeonghan! That was my food!”

“Yeah, and he was obviously showing signs of being obsessed so I figured there was no point in waiting for him to die naturally.”

“You heard all of that?”

“Oh you mean another mortal who assumed you’re head over heels me and also how snappy and quick you were to reply? Absolutely.”

“And you didn’t come to help me sooner?”

“I wanted to make a cool entrance.”

You sighed, gently floating over to the couch to sit down for a moment. Way too much was happening at once.

“Whatever. Just don’t read too much into me snapping. I was irritated.”

You didn’t even need to look over to know a smug grin was on his face as he plopped down next to you. “Really? Because I happen to think we’d make a cute ‘couple’. Or whatever it is humans are calling it now.”

He was joking. He had to be. But as you finally took a moment to glance at his face it appeared to be completely serious.

“Really?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I was going to come back earlier to talk to you about it but, this isn’t exactly going how I planned.”

“Yeah, now you have to find me a new food source,” You chuckled lightly, a small attempt to make a joke out of all this. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about it too.”

He laughed, definitely happier to know this wasn’t some ridiculous emotion that he was feeling from spending too much time with humans. “I’ll find you the best meal possible if you give me a kiss right now.” 

He was teasing you again, and you knew it instantly from the mischievous glint in his eyes. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t give him what he wanted as you leaned in for a kiss.   
  
It was amazing how many emotions one demon could spark in you. And you were sure there would only be more to come that you didn’t fully understand yet. Though perhaps that could be experienced when you weren’t making out in front of a dead body - and after he made good on his half of the deal. 


End file.
